It is often desirable to rapidly dry agricultural products. The resistance of alfalfa to mold growth, for example, increases significantly if the moisture content of the alfalfa can be reduced quickly following cutting to a value not greater than about 25% by weight. Alfalfa and other legumes commonly are field-dried before they are baled or otherwise collected for subsequent use as animal feed. Such plants tend to dry rather slowly in open fields, and commonly about two to five days are required following cutting for the moisture content of alfalfa to fall below about 25% by weight in the Upper Midwestern portion of the United States. Humid weather can substantially lengthen the drying period. The longer a crop lies drying in a field, of course, the more likely a crop is to be rained upon or to be otherwise subjected to high moisture conditions which favor mold growth. Rapid drying is hence highly desirable to reduce mold growth.